In cement plants, glycols, such as ethylene glycol and diethylene glycol, alkanolamines, such as triethyanolamine and triisopropanolamine are used as grinding aids in grinding cement products, etc.
Conventionally, from the view point of reduction in manufacturing costs of cement products and natural environment conservation, there are proposed, for example, utilization of wastewater discharged from semiconductor plants or machinery plants as the grinding aid (Patent Document 1), and utilization of waste coolant liquid taken out from automobiles, etc., as the grinding aid (Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-2706
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-167885